


Curiosity on the Map

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Innocent Harry, Innuendo, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, The Marauder's Map, broomstick innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: Harry notices something odd on the map, Fred and George explain.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853377
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	Curiosity on the Map

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey similar idea to my other fic Tips

Harry's eyes wandered across Marauders Map as he looked over all the different locations, his eyes halted when he observed something odd when he reached the Gryffindor tower, "Must be a glitch," Harry murmured to himself.

Harry continued to see this curiosity on the map day after day, so late one night when he found himself sitting in the common room pondering over the map as Fred and George were setting up a prank around the room, he decided to ask about it. "Umm Fred? George? I know it's none of my business but I've been wondering..." Harry asked laying his finger on a point of the map, Fred and George went either side of him to see what he was pointing at and they both grinned slightly when they saw.

Harry was pointing at the seventh year dorm where the names Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood overlapped. "Oh yeah, we noticed that as well when we first got the map," George said nodding in a fake understanding manner, "They're doing what you think they're doing Harry. Sorry to break it to you!" Fred said laughing heartedly, Harry simply tilted his head, "They're sharing a bed?" he questioned looking between the two Weasleys. "Yes, but currently they're probably not sle--" George elbowed Fred in the stomach cutting him off and gave him a look saying, 'don't ruin this child's innocence'.

"But why? Don't all dorms provide enough beds for everyone?" Harry said still very confused.

"Ah Harry, it's because the sight of our brother hardens Oliver's broomstick, which is fine by me because Percy likes riding Oliver's broom!" Fred said with a suggestive wink as Harry just stared at him blankly. George sighed and rubbed his temples, "They're dating Harry, that's what Fred is trying to say." Harry looked shocked and blushed lightly at the revelation, it was quite obvious if he thought about it, "Oh..." he muttered as understanding finally started to settle in. 

Harry looked deep in thought when Fred broke his concentration, "We've already given Oliver the brother talk so you don't have to worry your little head about it!" said the red haired twin smiling. "It’s quite late now, you should probably head off to bed," George stated tapping the open map so it would close. "Yeah, gotta keep up those grades or Percy will start nagging ya! Plus, we need to finish setting up this prank and we don't wanna spoil it for you," Fred said handing the closed map to Harry. The younger boy could only nod and wave as he walked off to bed.

Throughout the following of that event Harry tried not to think too hard about it when Percy and Oliver's name would appear on top of each other in the locker room or any other secluded area on the map.


End file.
